plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items are different objects found in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Each of them has different types, such as currency, unlocking, and zombie items (like armor), etc. This page alphabetically lists all items in the Plants vs. Zombies series. The game indicates that the item first appears in that game. Zen Garden items are in italics. Zombie items are in bold. A *Almanac – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *'Arcade machine' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 B *Bacon – Plants vs. Zombies *'Balloon' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Barbell' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Barrel' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Basketball' – Plants vs. Zombies *Bean – ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *Bee Hive – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Bee-B-Gone – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Black football helmet' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Bobsled' – Plants vs. Zombies *Brain – Plants vs. Zombies *Brick – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Broken Taco Truck – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Bucket' – Plants vs. Zombies *''Bug Spray'' – Plants vs. Zombies C *''Chocolate'' – Plants vs. Zombies *Coin – Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *[[Coin (PvZA)|Coin (Adventures)]] – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Crazy Dave's Car Key – Plants vs. Zombies D *Decorations – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Deputy Badge – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Diamond – Plants vs. Zombies *Dynamite – Plants vs. Zombies E *Experience Bean - Plants vs. Zombies Online F *'Feather hat' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *''Fertilizer'' – Plants vs. Zombies *Fog – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Fog-a-majig – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Football helmet' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Future sunglasses' – Plants vs. Zombies G *Garden Rake – Plants vs. Zombies *''Gardening Glove'' – Plants vs. Zombies *Gem – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *[[Gem (PvZA)|Gem (Adventures)]] – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *[[Gem (PvZH)|Gem (Heroes)]] – Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *Gold coin – Plants vs. Zombies *Gold Sunflower Trophy – Plants vs. Zombies *''Golden Watering Can'' – Plants vs. Zombies H *'Hard hat' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Hats' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Helmet' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Honey – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Hot sauce – Plants vs. Zombies 2 I *'Ice block' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 J *'Jack-in-the-box' – Plants vs. Zombies K *Key – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *'Knight helm' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 L *'Ladder' – Plants vs. Zombies *Lawn Mower – Plants vs. Zombies M *Mail – Plants vs. Zombies *Mallet – Plants vs. Zombies *Medal – ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' (Chinese version) *Mega-Perk – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Mint - Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Money bag – Plants vs. Zombies *'Mustache' – Plants vs. Zombies *Mystery Gift Box – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *''Mystery Sprout'' – Plants vs. Zombies N *'Necklace' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Newspaper' – Plants vs. Zombies *Not Dave's Box – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Note – Plants vs. Zombies P *'Parasol' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *''Phonograph'' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Pickaxe' – Plants vs. Zombies *Piñata‎ – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Plant Food – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *[[Plant Food (PvZO)|Plant Food (Online)]] – Plants vs. Zombies Online *''Plant Food boost'' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Plant Perk – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Planter Box – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Pogo stick' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Pole' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Poncho' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Pool Cleaner – Plants vs. Zombies *Power Ups – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Present – Plants vs. Zombies *Penny's Pursuit – Plants vs. Zombies 2 R *'Roadcone' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Rocket' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Roof Cleaner – Plants vs. Zombies S *'Sarcophagus' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *'Screen door' – Plants vs. Zombies *Sea Salt – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Seed packet – Plants vs. Zombies *Seed slot – Plants vs. Zombies *'Segway' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Shovel – Plants vs. Zombies *'Shovel (armor)' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Silver – Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *Silver coin – Plants vs. Zombies *Silver Sunflower Trophy – Plants vs. Zombies *Skip Challenge Star – Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare *'Skull' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *'Sombrero' – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Spark - Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *'Speaker' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *''Sprout'' – Plants vs. Zombies *Star – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Statues – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Stick – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *''Stinky the Snail'' – Plants vs. Zombies *Suburban Almanac – Plants vs. Zombies *Sun – Plants vs. Zombies *'Surfboard' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 T *Taco – Plants vs. Zombies *'Target' – Plants vs. Zombies *'Tent' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *The Unlucky Lot Key – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Tickets - Plants vs. Zombies Heroes *'Torch' – Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Trash – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *'Trash can' – Plants vs. Zombies *Treasure Chest – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *''Tree Food'' – Plants vs. Zombies *Trophy – Plants vs. Zombies *[[Trophy (PvZ2)|Trophy (Plants vs. Zombies 2)]] – Plants vs. Zombies 2 U *Upgrades – Plants vs. Zombies 2 W *Wall-nut First Aid – Plants vs. Zombies *Water Bottle – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *''Watering Can'' – Plants vs. Zombies *''Wheel Barrow'' – Plants vs. Zombies *World Key – Plants vs. Zombies 2 Z *Zombie Fog – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Zombie Zapper – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *ZombiFreeze – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Zombucks – Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Items Category:Lists